Taking Chances
by GingerBreadHan XD
Summary: Aaron, Emily and their children, seven year old Jack Hotchner and 3 week old Evelyn. Follow them as they juggle married life, their jobs and their children. Can they balance it?
1. Life

Mid-November 2011

Emily woke to the sound of fussing over the baby monitor. Sitting up and pulling the covers back she checked the clock, 5:45.

'_Such good timing, clever girl' _Emily smiled.

Emily grabbed the nightgown off the hook and gently opened the door, trying her best not to wake her sleeping husband. Creeping down the hallway to the nursery, she stopped suddenly when she heard whispering start to mix with the fussing.

"Shh, Evie its ok, I'll get Mommy." Jack turned to see Emily standing in the doorway smiling.

"It's okay sweetheart, mommy's here" Emily smiled going over to the cot. Bending down Emily gently lifted the 3 week old infant from the cot.

"Good Morning Evelyn" Emily said smiling. "Somebody needs a diaper change." Emily said kissing the tiny girls cheek. Emily carried the baby over to the changing table and began to undo the Winnie the Pooh sleep suit she'd gotten from Aunt JJ just days previous. "Jack, could you get me a new diaper sweetie?"

"Yes" Jack smiled and happily ran to the diaper bag, grabbed a diaper from the bag and hurried bag just as Emily undid the current one. "Thanks sweetie. A little warming Jack, you may want to look away." Emily said quickly.

"Eww, gross" Jack scrunched up his face as the smell hit him. "I'm gonna go watch cartoons" the seven year old said running off down the stairs.

"Ok honey" Emily laughed finishing the diaper changing; she quickly buttoned up the sleeper and picked Evelyn up to rest in her arms. Emily moved to the other side of the room and sat in the yellow rocking chair. She carefully moved her nightgown out of the way and moved the little girl towards her breast.

"Here you go sweetheart" she whispered and smiled as the baby latched on. Emily looked down and watched as her baby fed, thinking about her life always made her happy.

Emily looked up at a dresser next to the crib and looked at an old team photo taken right before the reaper began his reign of terror. It had been taken by Rossi's neighbour at one of BBQ's in 2010, there was Will holding Henry with an arm around JJ's waist. JJ stood next to Kevin who had his arm around Garcia who reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his waist. Rossi stood next to them with one hand on Hotch's shoulder and Hotch had his arms around Emily, Jack stood in front of Emily holding onto her hand. Morgan stood on the other side of Emily with Reid in a headlock.

It was almost 3 years since she and Aaron had started dating and now she was married with a stepson, and a baby girl that she'd given birth to just over 3 weeks ago. Garcia and Kevin were still going strong, recently moving into a two bedroom house together. JJ and Will were still together and Henry had just turned 3, four days ago. Morgan had matured a lot over the past year and had considered settling down stating _'the dating game was getting boring'. _He currently had his eye on Heather Daniels, a British girl working as a midwife at George Washington memorial hospital, the same midwife who had delivered Evelyn just weeks ago. The most shocking change to all of the team was that Reid now had a girlfriend that he had been with for just over 5 months and seemed to be settling down nicely.

Emily heard Evelyn whimper and slowly pulled the tiny girl away and fixed her nightgown. Leaving the nursery, Emily walked back to their bedroom to see her husband still out for the count. She walked around the bed gently whispering to the baby, "Shall we wake Daddy? Yeah I think we should, because Daddy has work today" Emily smiled as the little girls arms twitched gently. Sitting down next to the bed, Emily watched Aaron's sleeping face as gently.

"Aaron" she chimed in a gentle singsong voice while using her free hand to turn off his alarm clock. "Aaron" she repeated as he started to stir. She watched as he rolled over to face her, opening his eyes. "Somebody wants to say hello" Emily smiled.

"Good morning Sweetheart" he gently shuffled towards the middle of the bed. He patted the bed for Emily could lay the baby down and gently kissed the baby's head.

"Are you looking forward to going back to work?" Emily asked as she lay down behind him wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Not really, you're lucky you get the next five months alone with her" he said stroking her arm.

"Well if it helps your separation anxiety, I'll come by the office for lunch" She smiled kissing his neck softly and moving away. "I'm gonna go heat up a bottle and then do you some breakfast."

"Okay" he answered.

Aaron gently scooped the baby off the bed and handed her back to Emily before grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom to shower.

"Jack! Sweetheart, we have to get you to school!" Emily called up the stairs.

"I can't find my other shoe" he shouted back down. Emily could hear all kinds of banging and didn't even want to think of what was being thrown around in that room. Spying a shoe near the table, she picked it up and shook her head, smiling.

"Jack, sweetie is this it?" she called back up the stairs and waited for Jack to come to the stairs. He smiled sheepishly when he realised it was the matching shoe to the one he had on his foot. He quickly moved down the stairs to put it on and then slipped into his coat, hat, scarf and gloves before venturing out into the cold Virginia weather closely followed by Emily with the pram.

"Are we gonna show Evie to my friends today Emily?" Jack said smiling as they walked to his school.

"Yeah, you're really excited about this huh?" Emily asked. Jack had been asking if he could show his baby sister to his friends since Emily had got out of the hospital.

"Yeah! When I told my friends how small she was, they didn't believe me" Jack answered. Emily smiled at her young stepson as they turned into the Brookway Elementary School and straight into Jack's first grade class.


	2. Family

Emily walked into the FBI building; taking out her badge she quickly flashed it to Micah, one of the security men.

"Hey Micah" she said cheerfully.

"Emily Hotchner!" he answered with a smile, "what are you doing here? I thought you were on maternity leave".

"I've just come to have lunch with Hotch" she said with a smile.

"Go on then, let me see her" he said coming around the table to look into the pram. Seeing the tiny, sleeping baby snuggled into the blanket melted his heart instantly, "she's beautiful Emily" he commented.

"Thank you Micah" she smiled "I'm gonna head up to see Hotch, I'll see you later" she said giving him a hug.

Micah was a sweetheart; they'd been friends since she'd started at the BAU and he was always there with a cheerful greeting and a smile on his face. He'd had nothing but smiles when she told him of her relationship with Hotch and then her pregnancy and had bought the most beautiful pink newborn baby set that she absolutely adored.

She stood outside the elevator when it pinged. She quickly pushed the pram into the car, pressed the right floor and waited. She heard a small whimper from the pram and looked to see that her little girl had woken up.

"Hello princess" Emily whispered gently touching the child's hand and watching as her fingers wrap around it. Emily paid no attention when the elevator doors opened, "you woke up just in time sweetie" Emily said not even acknowledging the person watching her.

"Agent Prentiss"

Emily's head shot up as she came face to face with Section Chief Strauss.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry you frightened me" Emily said still shocked.

"My apologies Agent" Strauss replied. She looked down at the pram. "May I?" she said gesturing down at the pram.

"Of course" Emily answered. She watched as Strauss looked into the pram.

Strauss's heart melted at the sight of the tiny baby. The big brown 'Emily eyes' as Hotch liked to call them stared back at her. "She's a beautiful little girl Emily" Strauss said.

"Thank you ma'am" she smiled in return. The elevator pinged and the doors slid open, both women walked out of the elevator, Strauss went straight to her office and Emily headed for the doors to the bullpen when she heard an unexpected scream.

"EMILY!"

Emily turned to see Garcia rushing her way and in no time whatsoever she was wrapped up in the tech's arms, trapped in a tight bear hug.

"Hey PG!" Emily smiled trying her best to respond to the hug. Garcia let go and went straight to the pram.

"Hello snuggle puff!" Garcia whispered into the pram as not to scare the tiny baby. She looked back up to Emily and gestured her towards the bullpen, "The team are going to be so happy to see you, especially Hotch" she said opening the doors to the bullpen, "He's been on edge all morning"

"I knew he would be" Emily laughed.

"Emily" Reid called looking up from his desk which caused Morgan to spin his chair.

"Hey Princess" Morgan smiled.

"Hey!" she smiled happy to see them.

"How you doin' Emily?" Dave asked embracing her in a hug.

'_Where did he come from?' _Emily thought returning the hug. "I'm fine, thanks Dave" she smiled at the older man. She turned back to the pram to see it surrounded by her teammates - her family all crowded around and bewitched by the new addition.

"Can I hold her Em?" Garcia asked poking her head up.

"Of course" she answered. She moved the blankets back, settled her hands under the baby and lifted her out of the pram. She gently handed her over to Garcia who wasted no time in fussing over the baby.

"I'm gonna go see Aaron" she said wondering if they were even listening. Heading to Hotch's office, she saw him through the blinds. He had gotten so into paperwork that he hadn't even noticed that she'd arrived. She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard a quiet 'Enter'.

"Hey" she smiled.

Hotch's head shot up. He quickly pushed his chair back and walked over to say hello to his wife. He embraced her in a tight hug that showed her perfectly how much he'd missed her and then loosened his arms a little so he could give her a kiss.

"Hey" he said against her lips. There was only a few seconds before his eyebrows shot up and realisation hit. "Emily?" he whispered, "where's the baby?"

"Mmm... I left her on the couch. Don't panic! I put the music channels on and left her that open bottle of bourbon" she smiled into his chest.

Hotch turned his eyes towards the window to see his baby daughter being held by JJ.

"Funny Mrs Hotchner" he smiled kissing the top of her head just holding her for a moment longer before he went to steal his baby back. "Come on, let's go rescue our daughter."

Emily smiled as they both walked out of his office together.

"Okay, its Daddy's turn guys" Emily laughed as she watched Aaron go straight for Evelyn. JJ gently gave Evelyn to her Dad and the team watched. Hotch was always a natural with Jack, whether he believed it or not, and now he was even more a natural with Evelyn.

"Hey princess" he whispered to Evelyn and smiled when she reached out to touch his face. He put his larger hand over her tiny one and melted when she wrapped her hand around his finger.

"Come on guys, I'm starving and lunch is in the conference room" Morgan said leading the way. The team followed, Emily wrapped her arm around Aaron's waist and followed behind the rest.

The team ate lunch together, catching up, cooing over the baby and laughing. When they'd finished the said their goodbyes to Emily and left her alone with Aaron and Evelyn. Emily gently laid the baby back in the pram and wrapped her up enough to protect her against the cold D.C. weather. Hotch came up behind her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"I'll miss you" he whispering over her shoulder. "I missed both of you both this morning."

"We missed you too, she was a little fussy this morning" she said. She turned in his and gave him a nice goodbye kiss. "To tide you over, till you get home" she smiled. She turned and pushed the pram out of the conference room, Aaron following behind ready to help get the pram down the steps. She gave him another kiss and said her goodbyes to the team before walking out to the elevator.

* * *

When Aaron got home, he spent all night talking and laughing with his family. Listening to Jack's day at school, the conversation Emily had on the phone with her mother and how they were introducing the baby to her parents on Saturday because they were finally back from their assignments. His daughter spent most of the night cradled in his arms except when Emily fed her and when he ate his dinner.

Aaron offered to put the baby down that night. He took her upstairs, changed her diaper and put her in the blue and yellow onezie. He sat in the rocking chair, and gently rocked her to sleep; placing her in the crib he looked at the bassinet that they had barely used. Their daughter was a week old when she decided she didn't like the bassinet and has refused to settle in it since so they'd decided that she could go in the crib early. Once he knew that Evelyn was settled he quietly left the room, taking the baby monitor with him.

He went downstairs to see Jack cuddled up next to Emily, both of them watching the beginning of one of Jacks DVD's. He smiled and moved to sit next to Emily, smiling wider when she curled into him. He put his arm around them both and enjoyed the time he had with them.

**:D**


	3. Parents

**Hey Guys  
****Sorry this took so long, life hasn't been to kind but I'll try to get back into the swing of this :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**12****th**** November 2011 8:15am**

Aaron sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen reading the morning newspaper, it was Saturday and the day Emily's parents would meet the new addition to their family. His eyes flicked over to the baby monitor that he'd robbed from Emily's bedside cabinet, she was due to wake up any time soon and he'd decided that with the day they had ahead Emily needed all the sleep she could get.

Even though she was closer to them than she used to be, Emily's relationship with her parents was still a distant one. She was hoping that Evelyn would bring them closer together; she wanted her parents to be part of her children's lives.

A cooing from the baby monitor pulled Aaron from his newspaper; his daughter was ready to get out of bed. He made his way up the stairs and into the nursery smiling when he laid eyes on his daughter.

"Good morning peanut" he whispered lifting her from the crib and resting her in his arms. She whimpered and waved her arms at him, he knew exactly what she wanted.

"I know sweetheart but mommy's still asleep so you'll have to make do with the reheated stuff in the fridge. I don't have the equipment to feed you like Mommy does" he said smiling.

Emily had always made sure that she'd expressed milk into bottles; she knew how much Aaron liked to do Evie's midnight feeds.

He took her into the kitchen, got one of the bottles from the fridge and placed it into the microwave. He turned and strapped her into the bouncer that sat on the worktop and sat in front of her listening to the baby's coos and squeals.

"Shh peanut" he whispered, his finger in front of his lips, "your Mommy and your brother are still asleep and we're going to let them sleep as long as possible, your Mommy's had a busy week taking care of you."

Aaron stood up when the microwave pinged and turned to fetch the bottle, he carefully tested the milk when his daughter let out a loud squeal, throwing her arms in the air and kicking her legs.

"Alright peanut, Daddy's coming" he said laughing at her impatience. "Here you go" he whispered, placing the bottle to her mouth, smiling when she took it without a problem.

Aaron didn't notice Emily standing in the doorway watching as he fed their child. She smiled at the interactions between father and daughter; she knew that even at 3 weeks old she had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

"You know, you eat like your mother" she overheard him say to the baby.

"Hey!" she called out laughing, "That is so not fair just because I like my food".

"Well Good morning" he said smiling picking the baby up and placing her against his shoulder so he could burp her.

Emily walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving around to press a gentle kiss to Evelyn's forehead. Aaron began gently patting her back until he heard a burp from his daughter.

"You know, you burp like your mother too" he said laughing when Emily gave him a smack on his other shoulder.

"Why are you up so early anyway? I took the baby monitor so you could sleep in" he questioned, passing Evelyn to her when she sat down.

"I don't know habit I guess" she answered not really paying attention, more focused on saying good morning to her baby.

"Pancakes for breakfast?" he asked.

"With fruit? And coffee" she perked up.

"Whatever you want, do you want your only coffee of the day to be first thing in the morning though?" he smiled as he leant in for a proper kiss.

She loved his morning kisses, always sweet and gentle. She looked forward to them as soon as she woke up. "Yeah, it's gonna be a long day. Should I wake Jack? He'll want pancakes."

"Let him sleep, I'll make him some when he wakes up" he said whisking up the batter while watching Emily talk to their baby.

* * *

**12:40pm**

Emily smiled as she gently lifted the baby from the car seat. She had found she was doing that an awful lot lately, smiling, she never stopped smiling.

"I wanna get the diaper bag" yelled Jack climbing out and running around to the back of the car.

"Here you go buddy" Aaron said making sure the strap wasn't to long for Jack to carry. Shutting the boot and locking the car, he followed his wife and children up to the front door.

Emily took a deep breath as she felt Aarons arm curl around her waist, she lifted a fist to knock but barely touched the door when it flew open, revealing her mother and father.

"Emily!" her mother cried out rushing forward carefully wrapping her arms around her daughter and granddaughter.

"Elizabeth let them come inside" her father smiled. "Aaron, it's good to see you" he said shaking his hand, "and Jack, buddy you get bigger every time I see you!"

Elizabeth led Aaron and Jack into the sitting room while Edward hugged his daughter, gently minding his new tiny granddaughter.

"Oh Emily" he whispered, Emily could hear the emotion in his voice, "She's wonderful".

"Thank you Dad" she smiled, "You wanna hold her?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh yes please" he answered carefully taking the sleeping baby from his daughter's arms. "You know, she reminds me of a certain somebody" he said looking at his daughter. They both moved into their living room to see Jack sitting on his father's knee telling Elizabeth about his school.

Emily took her seat next to Aaron so her parents could fuss over their new addition.

* * *

**5:15pm**

After dinner, Jack sat on the floor with Aaron playing with some of his toy cars Aaron always remembered to pack. Emily and Elizabeth had gone to the kitchen to get coffee and Edward wandered off with his granddaughter.

"Aaron, could you go find my Dad and Evie please?" Emily called out.

"Sure" he answered getting up and heading towards the stairs, he checked a few rooms before he found Edward in what he guessed to be his study, talking to the little girl. "Edward, Emily's looking for you. I think coffee's ready".

"I'll be right down, I'm just showing Evelyn some photos of her mother" he smiled, "come take a look son".

Aaron approached the desk, where Edward had Evelyn propped up so she could see the photos. He looked down at the photo album; the page showed four photos of a little Emily.

Edward pointed to the photos on the left, the top one showed Elizabeth holding a tiny baby, the bottom was a similar photo but Elizabeth had been replaced with Edward. "Emily was just over a day old in these photos, we'd just got her home" he said, the pride evident in his voice. "Emily was about seven months old in these two" he said pointing at the other photos, "She'd just started crawling". Aaron stared at the photos, his Emily on her hands and knees crawling towards her father. He smiled at the photos, his wife, a gorgeous child, now a beautiful woman had passed those traits onto his daughter.

Edward looked from the photo to his granddaughter, "she reminded me of Emily, the second I looked at her, she's almost a copy".

"She doesn't have my nose though, thank god!" Emily interrupted from the doorway. Both men jumped at her sudden appearance, both engrossed in the photos and the baby.

"I've told you before, I'll tell you now and I will continue to tell you for the rest of my life – there is nothing wrong with your nose, I love your nose" he said wrapping her in his arms and placing a gentle kiss to her nose.

"Anyway, enough about my nose, the coffee is ready and mom is waiting" Emily smiled. Evelyn began to whimper, which Emily knew was a sign that she was hungry. "Right on queue" Emily laughed. Edward handed Evelyn over to her mother and joined Aaron on his way down for coffee.

"Your grandfather and his photo albums" Emily whispered, shaking her head.

* * *

**8:30pm**

Aaron carried a sleeping Jack through the front door while Emily followed behind with the sleeping baby. They took their children up to their separate rooms and changed them into their night clothes. Emily changed into her pyjamas and moved downstairs flopping down onto the living room sofa while Aaron shushed Jack back to sleep, they'd stayed at her parents way longer than planned but Emily had thoroughly enjoyed catching up with her mother and father, and both had taken very well to their new addition to the family.

This was her life now, family. Until she went back to work, family was everything.

She jumped in shock when Aaron flopped down next to her, resting his head on the back of the sofa. Emily curled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" she asked placing a little kiss on his jaw.

"Just tired" he answered, lifting his head up to meet her lips.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"Emily, it's only eight thirty"

"So, we can just lie in bed and talk" she smiled, as much as she loved the time she had with her family, she loved these private moments with him.

"Let's do that" he whispered, quickly scooping her off the sofa before she had time to react.

"Aaron!" she squealed laughing happily and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He carried her up the stairs, bridal style, to their bedroom. "Pull the cover back" he whispered leaning forward as she moved the cover. He gently laid her down on the mattress and pulled the cover over her. He moved around the room, stripping down to his boxer shorts and climbing under the covers, wrapping his arms around her like a second blanket.

Both just lay there, happy and content in their home with their family.

**:D**


	4. Friends

Saturday 26th November, 12:30pm

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked, her voice anxious and panicky, cuddling her now 5 week old daughter.

"Do we have diapers?"

"Fully stocked in the nursery"

"Is Evie's milk in the fridge?"

"Six bottles; they just need heating up"

"Jacks favourite animal crackers?"

"Piled high in the cupboard"

"Then we should be fine" he said. "Go and have a lovely day with JJ and Garcia and stop worrying about us, we'll be fine" he said, lifting the baby from her arms and following her out into the hall.

Emily and Garcia had missed JJ's birthday on Tuesday with the team being in Wisconsin on a case, they'd decided to spoil her on the Saturday by taking her for a pamper day and then to lunch at a fancy new restaurant that had recently opened.

He watched as she wrapped up in her scarf, gloves and bobble hat she'd gotten off Jack for her birthday, fastening her coat over the top of them.

"You ready?" he smiled.

"Yeah" she breathed, quite obviously still anxious about leaving her baby. It wasn't that she didn't trust Aaron with Evelyn, of course she trusted him she'd just never been without her since she was born. She stared down at her baby, placing her finger in her tiny hand and watching the little fingers curl around it, grasping so tight. "Let me just hold her till JJ gets here" she said taking the baby and walking into the living room.

"Emily, sweetheart, JJ will be here soon" he whispered.

"I know but I'm finding it very hard to leave" she smiled sadly back at him. There was a knock on the door that announced JJ's arrival. Aaron was the one who opened the front door to reveal JJ shivering in the D.C. weather.

"My god, it's freezing out there" she said, walking into the porch. "Where's Em?" she asked.

"Living room, clutching onto the baby for dear life" he smiled seeing JJ smile in return.

"That bad huh?"

"She hasn't put her down all morning" he laughed following JJ to the living room to see Emily in her full winter gear talking to the baby.

"Hey Em, you struggling to let go?" she said smiling.

"A little" she responded laughing. "Okay, I can do this. It's only for a few hours right, what can possibly happen" she said passing the baby back to Aaron. "Take good care of your Daddy and make sure he feeds himself as well as you and Jack" she whispered getting a laugh from Aaron. She looked up at him, "Promise me?" she demanded taking her handbag that she realised he was holding.

"I promise, now go, relax and enjoy yourself" he answered placing a gentle kiss to her lips, "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too, both of you" she replied. "Bye Jack, I love you!" she called up the stairs.

"Love you Emily, Bye!" he called back, probably engrossed in the new 'Toy Story 3' film he'd just gotten off Jessica.

"Come on Em, I've done this before, World war three will not erupt in your house if you leave for a few hours" JJ promised, linking arms with her friend, guiding her to and out of the door.

Aaron looked down at the baby watching the front door close, "Yeah, we'll be okay right?"

She lay in his arms staring up at him as he felt a little vibration on his arm.

"And here's me thinking you were a lady" Aaron laughed taking her upstairs to the changing mat in the nursery.

**1:00pm**

Emily sat in the beautician's chair, picking up her phone and checking it for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Emily we've only been gone for half an hour, if anything happens Hotch will call" JJ said.

"I know I'm sorry" she smiled.

"Don't apologise Gumdrop, we understand" Garcia said understanding Emily's anxiety. "Now sit back, give Sasha your hand so she can sort out your nails and relax" she smiled getting a smile from Emily.

"Relax" Emily breathed slipping her phone into her purse, "Yeah, I think I will" she smiled, she'd see her family later on.

**1:30pm**

Aaron placed Jack's lunch on the island in the middle of the kitchen, juggling the tidying up with his now sleeping baby. He moved up the stairs to get tell Jack about his dinner and put his daughter to bed. He opened Jack's bedroom door and watched as Jack made his Captain America fly across his bedroom.

"Hey buddy, your dinner is downstairs, okay"

"Okay Daddy" he replied following his Daddy out, "Where are you taking Evie?" he asked.

"I'm gonna put her in her crib to sleep" he answered.

"She always sleeps" he said confused, "she's really lazy".

"Well, she's tired buddy. This big wide world is a very exciting place for her" he smiled.

"But she doesn't do anything to get tired" he said puzzled.

"Remember the other day when you said that it's funny how she kicks her legs and throws her arms around all the time?" he asked Jack while lying the baby in the crib, placing the yellow blanket over her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that tires her out. Those movements are a baby's way of learning how to do things, she's gaining control of her arms and legs" he whispered as not to wake his sleeping daughter. He leaned over the crib and kissed his daughter, "Good night peanut".

"I wanna give her a kiss Daddy" Jack said quietly. Aaron picked him up and carefully held him over the side of the crib; the picture of Jack kissing his baby sister was a sight he wished Emily was here to see. Placing Jack back down on the floor, he grabbed the monitor and guided his son out the room.

"Come on buddy; let's go eat your dinner. We can watch cartoons and then when Evie wakes up I'll take you to the park" Aaron said closing the nursery door over.

"Yeah!" Jack cheered racing down the stairs.

**3:15pm**

After spending just over 2 hours getting pampered, all sporting new manicures and pedicures and feeling fresh from their facials and massages, they all made their way to the restaurant.

Emily had found herself way more relaxed; she hadn't checked her phone in a while so she pulled it from her bag to see '_1 new message'_ on the screen.

Opening the message, her heart melted at the photo Aaron had sent. Jack was cuddling his baby sister on the sofa and smiling at the camera. The message underneath it read '_I know you're probably missing them so I sent you something so they're always with you. Enjoy the rest of your day, we love you. Aaron, Jack and Evie x'._

"What's put that smile on your face gumdrop?" Garcia asked coming out of nowhere. Emily responded by showing her the photo that she'd just saved as her background. "Aww, that is adorable" Garcia squealed "You, my darling has one of the cutest families out there" she smiled.

"Hey!" JJ exclaimed at Garcia while looking at the photo.

"I said one of!" Penelope replied.

"But she is right Em, that picture is a cutie. Jack looks like he's making a great big brother already, huh?"

"Oh yeah, he wants to help with everything" Emily laughed "Except diaper change, he helps with that until I open the diaper then he runs for the hills."

Garcia and JJ laughed.

"Come on girls, let's eat" JJ said linking both of her friends and guiding them into the restaurant.

**3:55pm**

Hotch sat on the bench by the swings watching Jack swing back and forth, they'd been there 20 minutes and 3 women had already asked him if he was single, he'd resorted to leaving his gloves off. He knew that children were a 'babe magnet' as Morgan would call them but a wedding ring was like a repellent.

He watched Jack jump off the swing and run to the roundabout, spinning himself round. Ten minutes later, once Jack had got bored and tired he came and sat on the bench next to his Dad.

"Daddy, can we go and get a hot chocolate?" he whispered, his voice tired.

"Yeah, come on buddy" he answered, holding Jack's hand in his right hand and pushing the pram with the other heading in the direction of the coffee shop.

**5:05pm**

The scene Emily came home to was enough to make her melt. She took her phone out and snapped a quick photo. Aaron was lying on the couch, Jack tucked cosily between Aaron and the couch and the baby resting comfortably on her belly across his chest. She knelt down near his head and gently stroked his hair.

"Aaron" she whispered near his ear watching him stir and open his eyes to look directly at her "Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" he hushed careful not to wake his children "You have a nice day?"

"Yeah, it was great" she answered showing him her nails. She gently lifted the baby off his chest, mindful not to wake her. "You're probably best moving off the couch before your back starts hurting".

"Yeah, you're probably right" he said sliding out from under Jack, covering him with a blanket off the back of the couch.

Evie squirmed in Emily's arms. They quickly moved into the kitchen so Evie's cries didn't wake Jack.

"Can you take the baby while I take off my coat?"

"Sure" he said taking his daughter, her cries getting more demanding, they all knew she was hungry. Emily hurried back, quick to adjust her shirt and taking the baby back letting her latch on and feed.

They both sat in the kitchen swapping the events of their day, Emily giving Aaron the gossip from her day out, well the gossip he was interested in anyway, most of it was girl talk.

Noticing that Evie had finished feeding, she gently pulled her away and fixed her shirt.

"Here, let me do that" Hotch said reaching out for the baby.

"Okay" Emily agreed passing her over and getting up to get a glass of water. Aaron gently rubbed the baby's back but felt something wet run down his hand after she burped. Looking down, he scrunched up his face and Emily burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh that was brilliant" Emily exclaimed.

"Thanks, I offer to burp our child and you laugh when she pukes on me"

"I didn't ask you to offer, here let's get you a towel" she laughed.

Aaron quickly cleaned up his hand and then went to change his daughter into her night onezie ready for bed. After spending about fifteen minutes upstairs, chatting and playing with the baby he came downstairs to find that Emily had fallen asleep on the other end of the couch. He carefully knelt down and pulled the other end of the blanket over her.

"Come on Peanut, you and I will watch TV upstairs" he smiled kissing Emily on the forehead. "Sleep tight sweetheart".

**:D**


End file.
